The action of the wind on mast mounted antennas, and more particularly antennas that include a parabolic reflector, generally causes elastic torsion of the mast. This torsion changes the aim of the antenna and as a result causes the loss of all or some of the information transmitted or received through it.
To overcome such mast torsion, it is known provide the upper end of a mast with a structure that accurately prevents torsion of the upper end about the longitudinal axis of the mast. Conventionally, this structure includes a plurality of girders that extend substantially orthogonally and radially to the longitudinal axis of the mast in a generally regular angular distribution. Each girder is associated with the mast at one of its ends via a connection means of the receptacle type. The opposite end of the girder is connected to a fixed point with respect to the foot of the mast, in particular via a taut cable known as a guy wire.
Although such a structure enables the torsion of the mast to be effectively prevented, it does not prevent flexion of the mast, especially at its end portion located above this torsion preventing structure.